Story of a Girl
by AnimeRibbon
Summary: What if Harry wasn't an only child? What if Sirius hadn't died? What if someone knew of Dumbledore's plans "for the greater good" What if? What if? What if?
1. Chapter 1

"Danica Evangeline Potter!" A young woman with bright red hair and wide emerald eyes smiled as she entered the Great Hall along with her infant daughter, Rosie. She took graceful, purposeful strides towards the main table ignoring the whispers and mutters of the students. Professor Dumbledore rose and silences his students. Many turned to get a closer look and Danica smiled as she saw Fred Weasley get up, looking as if some one stunned him.

She turned her attention to the Headmaster and spoke clearly and crisply. "You have refused to let me have contact with my brother and sister and cousins. You have refused to let me have contact with the father of my daughter. You have refused a great many things Professor Dumbledore. No longer is it your choice of power to choose. Both by the Council of the Elves and with the consent of you Ministry of Magic I have been allowed these things. You will submit to me now."

Although silent the students looked absolutely stunned. Harry rose, joining Fred, both equally stunned. Ginny rose to join them as did Luna. Neville was shaking but he joined them. Hermione wavered before joining them and – much to everyone's surprise, including his own – Draco Malfoy joined them. All of them struggled against the spells of silence, Hermione the first to break it. "Dani?" Her whisper echoed though out the halls as her friend smiled.

Danica turned to Dumbledore "Yield. I have won my right." Sighing in resignation the old professor ordered every one to their common room except those standing and the remaining Weasleys. Moments later they were surrounded by the portraits of the late headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Danica's stance commanded silence as everyone entered. When it was clear that there would be no interruptions from the students, Dumbledore, Severus or Minerva she handed baby Rosie to Ginny and began. "I, Danica Evangeline Potter, sister of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter Granger," Harry looked shocked as did Ron as they both stared at Hermione, who had stopped breathing.

"Mother of Rosemarie Jamison Potter- Weasley sired by Fredrick Gideon Weasley," George snickered as Fred turned bright red. Ginny and Ron stared, as did Severus and Minerva.

"Cousin of Draco Lucius Malfoy, Neville Liam Longbottom, and Luna Elizabeth Lovegood," Draco nearly choked, Luna smiled serenely and Neville merely nodded. "Goddaughter of Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall," Severus moaned and Minerva nearly fainted from shock.

"Daughter of the late James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, one of the heirs to the estates and abilities of the following families; Potter, Evans, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Merlin," Many shocked faces accompanied this statement.

"and Princess of the Elvin Peoples, do hereby claim the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry previously mentioned my friends and family, and do hereby offer security and assistance in any endeavor that will not cause harm to innocent creatures. I will fight for them with my life, magic and soul. I accept all responsibilities, gifts and curses with this proclamation. So I Speak, So I Intend, So Let It Be Done" This last phrase was met with a burst of power and light that blinded everyone in the room momentarily. Dumbledore, her Aunt Minerva, Hermione, and Draco looked absolutely stunned. Uncle Severus laughed, the others looked confused.

Suddenly everyone was yelling and shouting at once, but before Dumbledore could quiet them Ginny yelled. "Enough! You'll wake the baby, you idiots!" Immediately they fell silent.

Danica smiled. "Thank you Ginny, but she's very like her father-"

"She'll sleep through an explosion you mean?" Ron snorted, giving half the group a good laugh, as Fred snorted indignantly. Chairs were conjured as everyone sat down. Danica shot Dumbledore a nasty look before assuming a look of such snobbery that Draco sat in awe. A chair between Harry and Hermione was empty and Harry wondered if this strange young witch was waiting for someone. When Sirius Black walked into the room with his normal smile Harry nearly passed out. Danica was saying something and he tuned back in as Sirius sat beside him.

"…. Not really dead, you see. We managed to transport him just before it happened." Draco looked terrified, and Snape horrified, but everyone else was cheering and hugging Sirius. Harry somehow found himself in Sirius' arms, and hugged him back.

After a while the room was quiet again, and Harry saw how things had moved around, next to him sat Hermione, his sister – blimey! He had a sister! Two sisters! – with the baby in her arms – their niece, Rosie – if all this was real. Ron sat next to her, smiling at the baby, Ginny and Luna sat with Neville near their feet. Fred had pulled Danica into his lap and George was talking to her. Sirius, sitting next to him was talking to Minerva and Snape was talking to Draco across the room. Danica got up and was now talking to them. Harry slowly got up and walked over, Danica stopped and turned to talk to him.

"Are you really my sister?" She smiled lightly. "Yeah, one of them. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, or meet you. You've Dumbledore to blame for that." Before Harry could argue she cut him off. "You're hero Harry, you're hero has done many things, all for _**the greater good**_. That includes planning the death of his 'greatest assets'." Harry wasn't sure exactly what she was saying, but he was sure he didn't want to understand.

Danica found it sad that she could never contact Harry. Everyone else here knew about her to some extent, but not her own brother. It was sad, she thought after everyone went to bed. Haven been given her own guest suite, she took baby Rosie and fed her a bottle of milk as they rocked in an elm rocking chair. Her humming was pleasant and soothing, but that night it seemed that the castle sang with her, soothing and healing the restless, giving hope and pleasant dreams.

"_You're not alone…_

_Together we stand………"_


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand…"_

Danica could clearly remember being taken from her family. In the middle of the night Death Eaters attacked. Her father pulled her onto a broom and they flew to a meadow. After walking most of the night they were met by an elf, a beautiful princess with striking featured and fair looks. She kicked and screamed and fought, wondering why her father was crying, why he was leaving her when her mother needed help? Finally she collapsed and as she slept she saw life through Hermione's eyes.

Lily had just handed her youngest daughter to her best friend, a muggle named Wendy Granger. Hermione saw a flash of light and Danica knew that her mother was changing their memories. But she wouldn't allow it. She shielded her sister's mind from part of the spell. A small piece of Hermione would know Danica, would know she was not the daughter of this woman.

Years later that shield came in handy. When Hermione was five years old she came home from school and ran to the backyard. In the safety of the shade of an apple tree she sat and wept. "Hermione, don't cry. Please don't cry." Hermione's head shot up and looked around before looking up and seeing Danica in the tree. "Wh- who are you?"

Danica climbed down a few branches and offered a hand to her little sister. Her hand encompassed Hermione's smaller one as she helped her up the tree. "I'm you friend, and I'll always be here. Hermione, please don't cry. Those kids are snotty brats." Danica had seen how the last couple days Hermione was teased for being smart in a scrying mirror. She would get into a lot of trouble for sneaking away, but she had to help her sister.

Hermione automatically trusted her and wiped away her tears. "I'm too smart though… and they say I'm weird and make fun…" her eyes welled as Danica moved over to hug her. "One day" she whispered to her sister. "One day you will get a scholarship to an amazing school and meet new friends who will love how smart you are, and will be able to do magic like you. Until then I'll be your friend. Ok? When ever you are lonely just climb up a tree and think of me ok?"

Hermione nodded and moved to hug the other girl tight. "How do you know my name? Are you an angel?" Danica laughed. "Sort of. My name is Danica, but you call me what ever you like. Ok?" Hermione looked thoughtful. "Mommy and Daddy are taking me to Japan. Over there little kids call bigger girls 'Onee-san'. Can I call you that?" Danica nodded. "Anything you want Hermione."

Hermione's mother came out side looking for her and found her sitting under the tree laughing. It was a good surprise, she was afraid Hermione would be crying again. "Hermione, baby, are you ok?" Hermione got up nodding, "Yup!" As she went to bed that night Mrs. Granger caught her daughter waving out the window at the apple tree.

The next day Hermione was out on the playground reading a book when some one took it and shoved her. "Look the bookworm is a crybaby!" her classmates taunted her. Jim, the school bully shoved her more and pulled her hair. He was going to hit her before someone turned him away from her and hit him – hard.

Danica placed herself between her sister and her sister's tormentors. "Does anyone else have a problem?" She glared. "You all better leave her alone or you'll deal with me, got it?" She held out her hand and an orb of fire appeared. Most of the bullies started backing away and running. Danica put out the fire and turned to Hermione. She pulled up her sister and walked her to her class room hand-in-hand. It was the first time that she helped her sister, but it would not be the last.


	3. Chapter 3

"_When it gets cold and it feels like the end…"_

Luna. Luna's mother was very young and a good friend of the family. Danica attended the wake dressed in a traditional white dress along with her foster mother. A matching ribbon was worn on her wrist and another in her hair. She quietly listened to the adults when they believed she could not hear them and knew that little Luna was in shock.

Danica had learned by that point that she had many cousins and that Luna was one of them. Because the adults worried so much about Luna's health Danica snuck away and found Luna's room. At the time Luna's room was a vivid pink, and all her furniture matched nicely. Luna was sitting on her bed staring at nothing when Danica entered.

"Hi. My name's Danica." She said standing near the bed. "I'm sorry about your mum… she was a great lady Luna…It's sad how so many great people have died…"

"Yes" Luna whispered… "It's very sad… I was so sad… and scared." She looked up at Danica, she looked like she wanted to cry, but was too exhausted. "I know you… I remember seeing your picture all the time… mummy– " her voice broke here and Danica hugged her. It was an impulsive move but it seemed like Luna needed it. She dove into Danica's arms and sobbed.

Danica had been told that Luna hadn't reacted at all to her mother's death. She hadn't cried, or sobbed, or screamed. No, she had done nothing but stare. It wasn't healthy, and it had badly scared Luna's father.

It seemed like years passed as Danica gently soothed her little cousin, rubbing her back and running her fingers through the little girl's blonde hair. For a brief time Luna lost control of her breathing and Danica almost got the adults, but finally Luna settled a bit, violent hiccups racking her body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Luna gasped, abruptly pulling away. "I'm being stupid… crying is for babies… I shouldn't cry…" She said desperately wiping her eyes. Danica gently took her hands and shook her head. "Luna it is ok to cry… really it is. Your mummy wouldn't want you to cry all the time for her, but it's ok to be sad, it's ok to cry." She pulled the small girl close. As Luna looked confused and tried to shake her head.

She shivered and Danica realized how icy Luna's skin was. She was pale and looked like she was too thin. Danica carried Luna's tiny frame over to the balcony and opened the door, making Luna wince at the sunlight. Settling down in a chair outside Danica smiled at her.

"Luna I promise, everything is gonna be ok" Danica said quietly. She needed Luna to get better. Luna's mother Aurora had been Danica's godmother. She had taken Danica shopping and to the park. Danica had a lot of memories of asking her for help. The least she could do was repay that by helping her daughter. "Your mother was like the sun, bright and happy. Keep those memories and let them fill you with joy. I know that she would be proud of you"

"Mu– she always talked about you… told me stories… I'll trust you, 'cause I know you're good and nice" Luna curled up and held her tight, as if she was afraid that Danica would disappear.

"I see things… scary things" Luan admitted when Danica asked if she would be ok. "I see dead people all over, but not her" -Luna could not say mummy without crying- "and I see other places and times that aren't right… it scares me."

Danica listened as Luna told her how she saw her father's death, as well as her own. She was also being haunted. Danica learned the full extent just as Ellianna, her foster mother found them. Danica was scolded for sneaking away and bringing Luna into the cold wind.

Before they left Danica used her magic to limit Luna's vision and banish the spirits that haunted Luna. Soon it was time to go. Danica hugged Luna and kissed her head protectively as Luna hugged her tight and made her promise to come back soon.

It was not her most vivid memory of Luna, but it was the first time she said good-bye to the girl. And everyone knew that saying goodbye meant that you would meet again.

"_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in…"_

Danica bolted through the woods, as nimble as a doe, as quick as a lion. It was dark in the forest, not even the light of the full moon penetrated the forest top. She could here the footsteps of a little girl and those of the monster that stalked her. Danica prayed that she would make it in time.

Ginny Weasley screamed as she finally saw the werewolf that stalked her. A moment later it soared over her and she found her self laying on the floor with an elf. She shook violently as the other girl got up.

Danica took out a wind reed. It was much like a magic flute. Each note made the forest do something. She played rapidly, and the forest responded. Briars rose around the two girls and the werewolf yelped as the stuck him. Strong vines tied him to the earth, creating a something very much like a cage.

She took Ginny's hand and pulled her to her feet. Ginny had a broom with her and Danica realized what had happened, the girl had stolen a broom from her brother and gotten caught in a gale wind. She must have gotten lost and landed here.

Danica's sensitive hearing picked up rustling and she started running, pulling ginny with her. It seemed that the creatures of the forest were too tempted by Ginny as a vampire and troll now stalked them.

"_Cause you know we'll make it though…"_

"_Just stay strong…"_

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah!

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on...  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through


End file.
